unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Crowe
Malcolm Crowe '''is a fictional character in ''The Sixth Sense, ''portrayed by American actor Bruce Willis. Crowe works as a child psychologist. Biography Shot by Vincent Grey Malcolm Crowe, a child psychologist in Philadelphia, returns home one night with his wife, Anna, after having been honored for his work. Anna tells Crowe that everything is second to his work, and that she believes he is truly gifted. A young man then appears in their bathroom, and accuses Crowe of failing him. Crowe recognizes him as Vincent Grey, a former patient whom he treated as a child for hallucinations. Vincent shoots his former doctor before killing himself. Helping Cole Sear The next fall, Crowe begins working with another patient, nine-year-old Cole Sear, whose case is similar to Vincent's. Crowe becomes dedicated to the boy, though he is haunted by doubts over his ability to help him after his failure with Vincent. Meanwhile, he and his wife seldom, if ever, speak or do anything together. Crowe feels he must help Cole in order to rectify his failure to help Vincent and reconcile with his wife. Cole's mother, Lynn worries about his social stamina, especially after seeing signs of physical abuse. Cole eventually confides his secret to Crowe: he sees ghosts, who walk around like the living unaware they are dead. Learning about Cole At first, Crowe thinks Cole is delusional and considers dropping his case. Remembering Vincent, the psychologist listens to an audiotape from a session with Vincent when he was a child. On the tape, when Crowe leaves the room, Vincent begins crying. Turning up the volume, Crowe hears a weeping man begging for help in Spanish, and now believes that Cole is telling the truth and that Vincent may have had the same ability. He suggests to Cole that he should try to find a purpose for his gift by communicating with the ghosts and perhaps aid them with their unfinished business. At first, Cole is unwilling since the ghosts terrify and sometimes even threaten him, but he finally decides to attempt helping. Finding out he's Dead Crowe returns home, where he finds his wife asleep with their wedding video playing. While still asleep, Anna asks her husband why he left her, and drops Crowe's wedding ring, which he suddenly discovers he has not been wearing. He remembers what Cole said about ghosts and realizes that he was actually killed by Vincent and was unknowingly dead the entire time he was working with Cole. Because of Cole's efforts, Crowe's unfinished business rectifying his failure to understand and help Vincent is finally complete. Crowe fulfills the second reason he returned to tell his wife she was never second, and that he loves her. His goal complete, he is free to leave the world of the living. Abilities * '''Intellect: Crowe is an intellect man, Crowe knows how to talk with his psychiatrists in a fun and serious way to make them feel confident with him. Crowe would play a game with Cole where he would "read his mine" and if he get's the question right Cole would that a step forward, if he get's the question wrong Cole will step back. Later he would get Cole to tell him that he see dead people which it would be revealed that he dead. Equipment Uniform * '''Suit: '''Crowe wears a suit for when he working we his psychiatrists. Other Equipment * '''Files: '''Crowe has a file of his psychiatrists which he reads when it has Vincent Grey and Cole Sear. Relationships Family * Anna Crowe - Ex Wife Allies * Cole Sear - Psychiatrist Enemies * Vincent Grey † - Former Psychiatrist turned Victim References # Shyamalan’s Hollywood Horror Story, With Twist # Moguls make switch after power turns off: Is there life after Hollywood? # Actor Has a Sense for Spooky Role Category:The Sixth Sense (film) Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Psychologist